The Princess and The Pauper
by MidnightDragon1728
Summary: The Princess and The Pauper versi Jepang kuno. Saiya dapet ide waktu nonton film 'Frenemies'. Jadi, silakan dibaca kalau anda tertarik. Akhir kata, saya cuma ngemis review seperti author lainnya.
1. The Princess and The Pauper

**.The Princess and The Pauper.**

* * *

"Pesan dango nori 20 tusuk, ya!"

"Baik, segera datang!"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

_Perkenalkan, aku Kurapika. Aku hanya seorang anak penjual dango, tapi aku bahagia._

* * *

"Kurapika, Ayah kira ini sudah waktunya kau untuk menikah."

"Tapi, Ayah.."

"Ayah akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anak teman Ayah. Namanya Kuroro Rushirufuru. Dia adalah anak buah Gubernur Hisoka. Dia masih muda, baru 25 tahun, mana tampan lagi." _{loh, kok?/biarin!}_

"Tapi Ayah, aku masih mau membantu dan merawat Ayah di sini."

"Ayah mengerti, Kurapika. Tapi usiamu sudah 19 tahun. Dan itu sudah waktunya menikah."

"Baiklah, Ayah."

* * *

"Itu Aya-Hime, kan'?"

"Iya, cantik sekali, ya."

"Eh, kudengar dia punya kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan."

"Kok bisa, ya, dia datang ke warung dango seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba Aya-Hime tersandung batu di depan Warung Dango.

"Aduh!"

"Eh, Hime!"

Kurapika langsung berlari menuju tempat Aya-Hime terjatuh.

"Hime! Ya ampun, Hime, tangan anda berdarah!"

Kurapika langsung mengobati tangan Aya-Hime dengan kekuatannya.

"Eh, kau punya kekuatan menyembuhkan?"

"Iya, Hime." Kurapika tersenyum.

"Tunggu, kau.. kau.."

Kurapika dan Aya-Hime sangat kaget melihat wajah masing-masing.

"Sangat mirip denganku." Kata Kurapika dan Aya-Hime bersamaan.

"Aya-Hime, mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tidak, Leorio. Aku mau makan beberapa tusuk dango dulu. Aku lapar."

"Baik, Hime."

* * *

"Jadi, siapa namamu."

"Kurapika. Kurapika Kuruta."

"Emm... Kuruta-san."

"Ya, Aya-Hime?"

"Bisakah Kurapika menemaniku makan sebentar?"

"Baiklah, Hime"

"Tapi.." _(Kurapika) _

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurapika." _(Kuruta-san)_

"Jadi, Kurapika. Dengan apa aku harus memanggilmu,ya? Ah, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Pika-chan?"

"Tidak apa, Hime, lagipula itu panggilanku waktu kecil."

"Hah, aku tak menyangka ada orang yang semirip ini denganku. Rambut emas, mata sapphire, sebenarnya kau yang mirip aku atau aku yang mirip kau, sih?"

"Yah.. Kurasa kita berdua mirip. Itu saja."

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Eh, 4 April, kurasa.."

"Wah, sama denganku. Kita bisa jadi anak kembar, Pika-chan!" kata Aya sambil memeluk Kurapika.

"I.. Iya, Hime."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu sehari-hari?"

"Yah,, aku bekerja di Warung Dango Ayahku ini, sembari merawat Ayah dan Adikku, Kanamakia."

"Ibumu?"

"Ibuku sakit-sakitan sejak melahirkan Kanamakia, lalu 2 tahun kemudian dia meninggal."

"Oh, maaf."

"Ti.. Tidak apa-apa, Hime."

"Ba.. Baiklah."

HxH

"Pika-chan, aku sudah selesai makan, bisakah kau antarkan aku keliling rumahmu."

"Ta.. Tapi.."

"Ayolah, Pika-chan."

"Ba..Baiklah."

HxH

"Jadi tiap hari kau di sini? Wah, enak sekali hidupmu, Pika-chan!"

"Yah, beginilah hidupku, Hime. Bukankah hidup Hime jauh lebih baik? Segalanya terjamin bagi Hime."

"He.. he.. Justru itu masalahnya, Pika-chan."

"Apa?"

"Jodohku juga dijamin, padahal aku tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki itu."

"Siapa?"

"Killua-Ōji Sama."

"Aku juga dijodohkan. Padahal bertemu orang itu pun aku belum."

"Siapa?"

"Kuroro Rushirufuru."

"Oh, anak buah Gubernur Hisoka?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya, Pika-chan. Aku akan segera kemari lagi."

"Baiklah, Hime." kata kurapika sambil membungkuk.

* * *

"Maaf, Kuruta-san, aku terlambat, tadi aku mendapat tugas tambahan dari Nyonya Gon." _{GLEKK, Author nelen ludah/ Napa lu, thor?/ Siap2 kena lemparan sepatu readers.}_

"Tidak apa-apa, Kuroro. Silahkan duduk, biar aku panggilkan Kurapika dulu."

_Tak lama kemudian Kurapika masuk ke ruang tamu._

"Nah, Kurapika, ini Calon Suamimu. Perkenalkan, ini Kuroro Rushirufuru"

"Salam kenal, aku Kuroro Rushifururu. Mohon bantuannya."

"Aku Kurapika kuruta. Mohon bantuannya." kata Kurapika sambil membungkuk.

* * *

**Kuroro P.O.V **

Cantik sekali dia. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya.

Kurapika...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

"Eh, Aya-Hime datang lagi."

"Konnichiwa, Aya-Hime."

"Konnichiwa, Pika-chan."

"Hime mau pesan apa?"

"Mmm... 10 tusuk dango kecap mungkin."

"Baiklah, segera datang!"

HxH

"Pika-chan, aku ada ide. Bagaiman kalau kita bertukar kehidupan selama seminggu?"

"Eh, Hime yakin?"

"Tentu. Ayolah, Pika-chan.. Aku ingin merasakan hidupmu seminggu.. saja.. Yah, mau, yah, Pika-chan. Kumohon..."

"Ba.. Baiklah, Hime."

"Leorio, aku mau ke belakang dulu sebentar."

"Baik, Hime."

HxH

"Waa.. Aku kurang pantas pakai yukata sebagus ini, Hime."

"Nyaman sekali yukata ini, jadi bebas bergerak."

"Hime, Hime yakin?"

"Ya. Kau cantik sekali, kok, pakai yukata itu."

"La.. Lalu nanti kalau ada orang yang tahu bagaimana?"

"Tenang, kita mirip sekali, kok. Pasti susah sekali membedakannya."

"Ba.. Baiklah, Hime."

"Oh, ya. Anggap saja ibuku ibumu."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Jangan tunjukan kegugupan atau keengananmu. Kalau tidak, mereka bisa curiga."

"Ba.. Baik, Hime."

"Jadi, kita pulang sekarang, Hime?"

"Ya, Leorio."

"Jaa, Pika-chan."

"Jaa, Hime." kata Aya yang sudah menyamar menjadi Kurapika sambil membungkuk.

"Semoga beruntung, Pika-chan." gumam Aya-Hime.

HxH

"Ah, kebetulan kau pulang, Aya-chan. Perkenalkan, ini calon suamimu, Killua Zoldyck."


	2. The Man

"Ini calon suamimu, Aya-chan. Killua Zoldyck."

* * *

DEGG

"Calon suami?"

HxH

**Kurapika P.O.V**

Jadi ini calon suami yang dibilang Aya-chan. Killua Zoldyck.

Aku agak ngeri melihat tatapannya. Begitu tajam dan seperti.. mengintimidasi atau apalah itu namanya.

Dengan ragu aku menyapanya dan senyum agak dibuat-buat di bibirku. Kurasa dia mengetahuinya.

"A.. Aku Aya, salam kenal."

"Ya. Aku Killua."

"Nah, Killua, Aya, ibu tinggalkan kalian berdua sebentar, ya."

"Eh, tu.. tunggu.." cegahku, tapi sepertinya ibu Aya tidak mendengarnya.

Setelah ibu Aya sudah pergi cukup jauh. Aku duduk.

"Kau bukan Aya, kan'?" katanya cuek.

DEGG. Aku membelalakkan mata.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu, aduh.. bencanaa!" Jerit hatiku.

Tapi aku tetap berusaha sedapat mungkin mempertahankan wajah tenangku.

Aku hanya menghela napas seberat mungkin.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau bukan Aya, kan.. Pika-chan?" katanya sambil memojokkanku ke dinding di belakangku, mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jika aku bergerak pasti bibirnya akan menyentuhku.

Pasti tampangku sudah tidak karuan. Wajahku antara pucat dan merona. Aduh, jantungku balapan dengan diriku sendiri. Aku takut dia bisa mendengar debaran jantungku. Aku menelan ludahku yang tertahan dari tadi.

"Kenapa kau berdebar begitu, huh?" dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Lalu,

CUPP

Dia mencium pipiku.

Ya, ampun! Pasti mukaku sangat merah sekarang.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Killua menjauhiku, meminum tehnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengenal, ya?" kata ibu Aya ramah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Aku akan pulang." kata Killua.

Aku hanya menunduk.

Setelah Killua pulang, ibu Aya membiarkanku pergi.

Aku segera pergi _(baca:berlari)_ ke warung dango ayahku. Aku mau menemui Aya-hime.

Sesampai di sana aku segera menemui Aya-hime.

Aku langsung menarik Aya-hime ke dapur.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, kan? Syukurlah." kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Ada apa, Pika-chan. Ada apa?"

"Calon suamimu, Ki.. Killua.. sepertinya dia mengetahui rahasia kita." bisikku.

"Apaa?"


End file.
